The Seeds That Loneliness Sowed
by Sylenttails
Summary: Yaoi! The Dragonmaster is in a state of Deep depression. The Dragons are worried, His freinds are worried. Is there a way to get him out of it? Eventual A/T
1. Default Chapter

The Seeds that Loneliness Sowed

Part: 1/?

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete cast in any way shape or form. I do promise to put them back. This is after all done JUST for the fun of it! What I do own are two original characters and a piece of poetry.

C & C welcome : (send any mail to sylenttails@Yahoo.com) 

Archive: sure just ask me

Parings: Various

Warnings: None at the moment

Spoilers: None in this part! ^_^

' ' Thoughts 

~* *~ song Lyrics 

================================================================

In the background, the theme music for Mission: Impossible begins to play. A small blue nose pocks into view from behind a rock outcropping. It smelled nothing unusual in the air. It wiggled slightly as it smelled a flower not far away, trying not to sneeze. The Face and body quickly followed the nose out from the rocky outcropping. Sapphire jeweled eyes sparkled in the sun as they peered out cautiously. Catlike ears swiveled back and forth, confirming what the nose had only sensed. From behind the being, on red paw struck out and wapped the blue upside the head. The music screeched to a halt as the offended head whipped around and glared at the unrepentant red cat.

"There's no one around! So why all this melodrama?" The red snapped out.

"I was trying to make sure! Who knows when the Dragonmaster might come here to think and ogle Dyne's monument?"

"The Dragonmaster hasn't been well enough to come here! Or go anywhere else for that matter!" The red protested

The blue snorted, "I now he's well enough to work around Burg. His chest pains are a concern though... as well as his depression.."

"What depression? He's as happy as can be around Luna!" The red protested.

The blue rolled his eyes, "By Althena! your blind. He 'pretends' to be happy around her! She never lets him go anywhere!"

"I am not blind, lizard lips! I just think your seeing what's not there!" red shot back.

"Not so furball! These are the main reasons why we're meeting here!"

Laying lazily atop of the same rock outcropping, a black cat with wings rolled his gold jeweled eyes in exasperation. he picked up two rocks and threw them at the heads of the bickering two below.

"Itai!" coursed to voices as both glare up at him, "GLAVE!"

"Enough, both of you. Zax, he right. That IS exactly the reason why we are here. An unhappy Dragonmaster makes for unhappy Dragons, just as you two demonstrated." The blue looked smuggle at his rival, but Glave wasn't finished. "But, sapphire there is no need for this constant display of idiocy and childishness either!"

Sapphire sighed, and hopped up on a rock looking depressed, "Glave man, you should try having fun sometime. It might surprise you."

Zax looked up with troubled expression on his features, "Is it really that serious?"

"Yes!", Replied another voice. The white Dragon Nall appeared next to him and shank down to his child size, "It is. Sorry I'm late. Luna had to visit Phacia in Vile Tribe territory again. They're in need of healers again. And Alex was left behind..."

"Again right?" Sapphire finished dryly.

Nall nodded.

"That is unjust." Zax muttered, ignoring the questioning looks the others threw him.

"I don't think there is much we can do until Luna starts listening to us" Nall replied.

"I dought very much she will."

Nall cocked his head at the black Dragon, "Why do you say that?"

"During her first reincarnation. Some of Althena's energy went into our creation, correct?" At they're nods Glave continued, "Now I believe that when she created us, a piece of herself was entrusted to us for protection until the day comes when she recalls everything that makes her a goddess. this I believe is the reason why she didn't have enough energy to reincarnate herself the first time, requiring the Dragonmaster Dyne's help in the process. Thus loosing the powers that made him a Dragonmaster. Now apon her next incarnation which isn't one at all but a continuation of her previous one. Not only didn't she recall those pieces of herself in each of us, she didn't take Dragonmaster Alex's either. but the fact remains that she callously took the older Dragons powers, thus recreating our world."

Nall, eyes glazed over, asked, "And so?"

Sapphire sighed, "Translation: After creating us she forgot us. Probably when she an' Dyne did the new life thing. Her memories where lock away as being they where part of hew Goddess Soul, else we would be dead right now. As Althena, she probably foresaw what might happen with that looser Ghallion, and made us as her back up plan. In her mind e don't exist until the need for us arises."

The others blinked. Zax shook his head, "You know what? That actual made sense."

Sapphire shrugged, "I live near Myght's Tower." He replied, "He stinks and talks more than I do."

"That's not possible."

"Don't get stated you two. Now what are we going to do about this?" Nall asked getting impatient.

Glave gestured toward Burg, "Nothing. Althena wants him to stay here!"

Zax nodded, "I agree. What could we do anyway. We must obay her."

Nall sighed, tail lifeless, "I guess. it just doesn't seem right."

"Phea, why wait? The Goddess has chosen to be mortal. no one knows that Luna was Althena except Alex and his friends! besides the Goddess gave everyone free will. she cannot CHAIN up her Dragonmaster like some kind of demented pet! He is his own person! He should be able to go where he wants when he wants. She even has gone so far as to keep ... ... No never mind."

Zax looked at Sapphire curiously, "Keep what?"

"none of your business!" Sapphire snapped, "Look waiting is getting us nowhere fast. Our Dragonmaster is coming more lifeless than a dead gorgon, as we speak! He needs to get out!"

"Well that's two for waiting, one for acting and I choose ... *sigh* Talking to Luna. Which means waiting.." Nall held up a paw before Sapphire could retort, "You have valid points Sapph. I don't like waiting any more than you.."

"Then why?!?" he bit out.

"Because I still believe that Luna will make the difference in Alex."

"chyeah and I'm a fly. Fine. Do as you wish, and while your at it watch our Dragonmaster fade ta noth'en. I'm outta here." Sapphire growled back. he spread his feathered wings and took off toward Burg.

The other Dragons looked at one another. Glave sighed, "Better leave him alone right now. He won't do anything rash." Nall and Zax nodded in understanding but Glave couldn't help but think of the few times Sapphire had...

*********

Sapphire flew to one of the few places on Lunar that he felt at piece. The dragon springs near Burg. he really needed that peace right now, no thanks to the other Dragons. He arced his wings, flying down the path. he nearly flew into a tree when he heard the sounds of an ocarina. the song sounded more like a lament than anything else Sapphire had heard recently from the player.

Sapphire landed atop the backrest of the stone chair, quietly listening to the melody. After a long time he joined in.

~* 

Deep within my soul

the seeds of loneliness grow

What awaits me in the great beyond?

Where'd all my loved ones go?

In the Darkness of my heart

Love is only a distant memory

Why am I still here?

When will I see them again?

Happiness has gone away

Leaving sadness in it's wake

They have left me

How can I continue on?

*~

Sapphire's deep singing voice fades as Alex's ocarina finishes off the song. Alex turned toward the blue cat. Green eyes dull and almost lifeless, "Sapphire, hi. I thought you wouldn't come today."

"Noth'en was going to keep me away. things went on a little longer than anticipated.

"oh? What did they have to say?" Alex questioned, turning to look out at the clearing.

Sapphire winced at the dull tone. He made it his duty too keep the Dragonmaster informed, but really REALLY hated bring bad news. Which he seemed to bring a lot of lately. especially when it was about Luna's activities not only at the Vile Tribe but with their mutual friends. The Dragon snorted, '_Too busy to visit indeed. She would have them think he's turned into some sort of workaholic or something of the sort. Feh. They'd never see how lifeless he has become or how skeletal he looks. the man wants to go out and have more adventures and she wants him to stay home and do his chores. And because he loves her, he does._'

"Sapphire?"

Sapphire snapped his head up, looking sheepishly at Alex, "Heh sorry. Just trying to get everything in order.. Okay her goes.'

Sapphire reported everything of the last few weeks, leaving nothing out, "... And Glave has GOT to get that stick outta his butt."

"I've got a question, Sapphire."

"Shoot"

"Why'd you sing those words to my song?" Alex asked something indescribable glimmering in his emerald gaze as he looked at his friend.

"Because that is what your soul sings." Sapphire replied, dead serious for once.

Alex sighed, "You know what I wish?" the flying blue cat shook his head in the negative even though he already knew. "I wish to go back out there, into the world, have more adventures."

"Then why don't you?" Sapphire asked matter of faculty.

"Because .. I .. I .. Luna ..." Alex stammered.

"So go without her! I know for a fact that Nall took her to the Vile tribe again," Sapphire encouraged.

"..."

"Please?! What harm could it do?"

"... Your right. I'm stuck in some sort of ..."

"Rut?" Sapphire supplied.

Alex's lips twitched, "Yes."

"Alright! We should at least tell your parents we're leaving and leave a note for the others." Sapphire cheered.

Some fire returned to Alex's green eyes as he started to run plans through his mind. "You do the note. We'll go by land. I wonder how Ramus and the others are doing?"

You'll find out when we visit them." Sapphire replied from above him. they had already started on their way back to Alex's parent's house.

"you want to?" Alex exclaimed

"Ya. I wanna meet these people. I'll fly us to meribia if you want!"

"No that's alright. I want to walk there." Sapphire smiled at Alex's tone of voice. the Dragonmaster was on his way back..

TBC


	2. part 2

The Seeds that Loneliness Sowed

Part: 2/?

Author:Kira-chan

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete cast in any way shape or form. I do promise to put them back. This is after all done JUST for the fun of it! What I do own are two original characters 

C & C craved: (send any mail to sylenttails@Yahoo.com) 

Archive: sure just ask me

Parings: Various

Warnings: None at the moment

Spoilers: None in this part! ^_^

' ' thoughts 

~* *~ Song Lyrics 

****** Denotes major scene change.

================================================================

"Alex, Honey is there something wrong?", His mother exclaimed as he and Sapphire entered the house.

Sapphire grinned evilly, "I'll go make that note."

Alex nodded and turned to his mother, smiling slightly. His mother was relieved to see that smile, she had been worried ever since he returned from Meribia, something was just not right with her son anymore. She expected him to go on more adventures not stay at home. "Nothings wrong Mom. I'm just going on a journey. I'll be leaving in a hour."

"What about Luna and Nall?"

"Luna has gone to help Phacia and Nall … Nall is with her. Don't worry about me, Sapphire will be coming with me. He's making up a note for the others to read when they return." Alex replied matter of factly as cackling issued forth from his room. Alex shook his head as he made his way toward his room.

Alex stepped in, immediately spotting the blue Hellion on his desk. Wide wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose, Tail whipping around excitedly as he read the note aloud.

Dear Luna and Nall,

Alex and I have gone out to do some major adventuring. Please don't come after us. We wish to have _some _**fun ** on this journey without constant whining. Sorry we didn't wait , but *shrug* you know how these things go. Can't wait for anybody. After all Luna, you don't. Don't know when we'll be back … Perhaps never or maybe sometime in the next millennium. We'll think about it. 

Oh and Luna, Alex needs some of his shirts mended. He's starting to look like a used and abused rag. Good thing his adventuring stuff in almost **new **. Sorry Nall couldn't wait, Alex wanted to go and I wasn't about to stop 'em. I'm just a **Dragon** after all. Who am **I **to stop a **Dragonmaster**?

Later!

Signed

Dragonmaster Alex

Blue Dragon Sapphire

"There how was that, Alex?" Sapphire asked looking at Alex expectantly.

Your trying to get us into trouble, Aren't you?" Alex sighed.

Sapphire looked at Alex innocently, "Would I do something like that?"

"Yes"

"Oh, heh heh"

"Oh well. They'll forgive us. … I hope." He replied with a sweatdrop. The blue cat smirked as he folded the Letter, stuffed it into a envelope. After addressing it to Luna and Nall. Sapphire gazed at the letter after setting it down on Luna's desk.

'_Sorry guys. I'm not willing to wait anymore. Luna or no Luna the Dragonmaster needs to do this. Besides I have a promise to keep._' He thought to himself as he took off from her desk.

"Ready to go Sapphire?" Alex asked, hephting his pack.

"Hell ya! Lets go before the patrol comes!"

"We're not pirates Sapph."

"So???"

*********

Luna looked up at the Blue Star. A frown shaping her features. Soft cloth rustles behind her as a pair of long slim arms glide around her tense form.

"What is wrong Luna?" Phacia asked, nuzzling into Her blue hair.

I don't know. I have this conflicting feeling that something has gone terribly wrong yet it couldn't be anymore right." Luna replied leaning into her silver haired lover's embrace.

"Then it will work it's self out. You need not rush off to solve this feeling."

"Your right. I'll leave it for now…"

************

"I be honoured that ye chose at sail on me ship, Lord Mel." The captain of the Hispaniola greeted.

"Aye. Well she be a right ship indeed." The Beastman commented, "Ye have a fast ship an' a mighty tight crew."

"Aye. An' w'it out da Dragon Master's 'elp, I'd have nether." The Captain replied.

Hell Mel perked up, "Really. There be a tale there, I reckon."

"Oh _Aye_, I reckon there is." Hispaniola's Skipper related the whole sorry tale full of cowardly ship crew, and how Alex and his party thrashed an over eager Saline Slimer hell bent on eating him outta hold and ship. 

On the bow of the sleek ship stood Hell Mel's only daughter and his soon to be son-in-law.

"Jess, I'm sure he's fine. It's not like there is much that can put that man down!"

"I know. But I can't help think that there's something really strange is going on. It's really odd that he can't spare the time to come visit us. It's NOT like him at all!." She replied in frustration. In the last year they had only gotten brief messages and Luna telling them that he can't come visit. She just could believe that Alex doesn't come visit. Burg is a small village after all!

"So personally inviting him to our wedding and my bachelor party is a great idea!" Kyle replied with a smirk.

"Bachelor party?" 

Kyle opened his mouth to make his reply when…

"SEA MONSTER!!!!!! SKIPPER!! CREATOR OFF THE PORT BOW!!!" Yell on of the deck hands.

The couple spun around to face the creator drawing their weapons as they sized the slimy multi tentacle thing in disgust.

"Helm Steer around it!" The captain barked out.

"Aye Aye Capt'n! Steer'n around the creepy critter!"

"CAPTAIN! It's headed toward us!!"

As the Hispaniola's Skipper Kept barking out orders, Mel approached the two love birds At the bow, drawing his axes, "Ye two Hero's mind if a old Hero join ye!"

"Sure Mel. Just don't get in our way." Kyle replied cockily with a smirk

"KYLE!! Just be careful daddy!"

Mel was about to reply to them when he was interrupted by a loud roar that echoed around them. The sound rocked everybody aboard the ship and the monster as well. All looked up as a huge shadow swooped over the ship, depositing a smaller form on the deck. As the shadow angled high the shape stood up to reveal..

"ALEX!" Jessica exclaimed in surprise.

"How ya doing buddy?" Kyle laughed at the same time.

Mel eyed the fast approaching sea monster, "Ah children.."

Alex smirked, "Don't worry about that Mel."

Before the Beastman could reply, Above them a deep voice boomed out, "Alright! Lunch time!! I'm STARVED!!"

The Shadow dived downward and crashed into the sea monster. The force was so great that the water pulled both of them under. The water thrashed and foamed for a few minutes then went still. When his Friend hadn't emerged from the waters around the ship, Alex became worried, trying to spot his friend through the waters around the ship.

Jessica watched him and noted how thin her friend had gotten since she saw him last. She couldn't believe that over the last year he had become so lifeless. To her, Alex looked sick, in need of rest and care worn and a major lack of energy. This Alex was not the one described to her and the others by Luna. Jessica exchanged worried glances with Kyle who nodded. He saw the changes too.

Kyle stepped toward Alex, "What the hell was that thing?"

Alex shrugged, "I have no idea but…"

Suddenly a small form splashed out form the water and too everyone's astonishment began to sing songed out, "OHH Preeety Laaaady! I got something for youuuuu!"

The chibi blue Dragon flew up and hovered before Jessica, "Okay, hold out your hands please!"

Jessica did so fearlessly, the Dragon reward her bravery with a _very_ rare ocean pearl. Mel's eyes became wide as saucers as he calculated the probable value of the pearl. It was bright and shiny and multi coloured. Such gems where hard to come by because the only way to acquire them was to dive to deep parts of the sea and some how bring it back up to the surface with out the sea water touching it. This one was a fair size too. About and inch and a half in diameter, if he was any judge. Jessica gasped in delight as she examined the her new treasure.

Kyle though, was staring at the blue flying cat with a slight look of horror. "What another one? Alex just how many of these flying talking cats do you have?"

Sapphire turned mid-air, an evil expression that Alex knew very well on his face. Sapphire flew up close and personal with Kyle's face. "What's the matter? Is my superior being to much for ya? Or is it because you think I am like totally good looking?"

Kyle sweat dropped as he tried to get away from the blue cat, "Oh no. Looks are Nash's department. And I'm superior to you any time fur ball."

Alex sighed and shook his head, "Sapph be nice. There are two others be sides him and Nall. I guess they all can look like that if they chose to."

"your kidding." Kyle replied flatly.

"Nope.

Kyle glared at the dragon as he talked. The Dragon smirked and did an about face. "EEK! Hide me pretty lady!" Sapphire squeaked as he dived into Jessica's hood.

Kyle glared at the little trouble maker when he peeked out from the safety of Jess's hood. The chibi stuck his toung out at Kyle from his perch.

"Thanks Lady! You have nice smelling hair. It is SO obvious that you take good care of it. No split ends and your hair is so nice and shiny. Your skin is sooo smooth and silky!" The flying cat complimented Jessica as he rubbed his head against her cheek.

Jess giggled, "Why thank you! I don't get many compliments like that."

"Get out! With looks like yours, you must make the guys drool and girls jealous with envy!" He laughingly replied studiously ignoring Kyle's black looks. He then heard a sound he hadn't heard in a long time… Laughter. His Dragon master was laughing.

"Yatta!" He cheered in Jess's ear. She silently agreed.

Don't mind him." Alex laughed, "He's Sapphire. The Hyper blue Dragon we met in the blue dragon cave. Sapph these are my friends, The one your hiding behind is Jessica De Alkirk, and the one glaring at you Is her boyfriend Kyle of Nanza." He pointed to the bemused ex-pirate, "And this is Hell Mel, Jessica's Father."

"Cool. One of the Four Hero's and Three of the Five Hero's on one ship. Are we sure this ship's big enough?" Sapphire asked in glee.

Alex rolled his eyes skyward, "Yes." He looked at the others, "Where you headed?"

"Ta see ye lad." Mel answered, clapping Alex on the shoulder, Nearly toppling him. "But ye seemed at have beaten us to the meet'n. What about ye lad?"

"I was going to catch a ship to Meribia for a visit. I just had to get out of burg." He replied.

"Why?" Jessica asked

He looked at her with blank eyes.

"Luna."

TBC 


End file.
